Of Freaks and Geeks
by Emberwillow14
Summary: SEQUEL TO OF FUR AND FEATHERS! Gazzy is back, but this time, he's a vampire different from everyone else? And what the heck is a Moroi? Who is Kara and why does it matter that Isaiah kidnapped her? READ AND FIND OUT! MR/Twilight/Vampire Academy cross over
1. Different from the others?

**A/N Hey guys! I know i've been MIA for a long time, but i'm back witht he sequel to Of Fur and Feathers! This one is a sort of crossover with Vampire Academy, but i promise i will keep you imformed with everything i incorporate, so you don't have to have read Vampire Academy to read this fanfic! And, i changed the characters and such, so the only thing of VA that i use is the different Vampires. But that comes next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much i wish, own the rights to Twilight, Maximum Ride, _or _Vampire Academy. Sorry guys!**

**Gazzy POV**

Thirty years. In thirty years my life had gone from fighting erasers and running for my life to hanging out with vampires and moving from place to place. We were in San Antonio when everything changed, and my life was once again thrown off track, but it wasn't in a normal way, no, of course not, that would be too easy.

One girl. One simple girl. That was all that took for my life to get thrown off course.

"Must we continue to go to school, Emmett?" I asked, hoping for a different answer from the one I got from Max.

"Yeah, little one! We need to keep up pretenses!" Emmett said in his booming voice, messing up my hair with a smile.

"Emmett, technically I'm older than you. And I hate pretending I'm 16 again! It's like I've been going through puberty for ten years!"

"It'll get better, Big G, trust me." Big G, my nickname. Whoopee.

"WHEN?!" I screamed, the glass vase on a pillar next to me cracking.

"Dammit." I swore under my breath.

"LANGUAGE!" Max called from the third floor of our house.

"Yes mom!" I said, knowing she'd hear me.

Emmett and I were on the first floor of our, the Rides, Cullens, and Blacks, house. Three floors of space we never really used. Only the winged wonders needed use of the kitchen. And we didn't sleep in our rooms. They were merely a place to keep our things, and, for some, they were rooms of, *cough* recreation.

We lived in a large house in San Antonio, paid for by the Cullen trust fund, and were going to be starting school soon, again. Carlisle and Esme were great, they were really nice, and treated us like we were a part of the family from the beginning.

The reason Max could hear me from the third floor of our house was because her hearing was sharper, keener than the rest of our hearing, it was just one of the special things that she got since becoming a vampire. She kept her super flying abilities, but the voice in her head was gone.

Fang wasn't quiet anymore. I think Jasper and Emmett broke him down, because ever since becoming a vampire he was loud and happy, showing his emotions all the time. It was nice to be able to see that part of Fang, even if it was different than I was used to. Fang could disappear. That was the ability that followed him to his vampire side.

Iggy now saw, and his sight was even sharper than ours. I was really happy for him, it was nice to see him playing and laughing with Wendy, happy as can be. It's nice to see the world righting itself.

Nudge and Jacob had been married for twenty years, their two kids had moved out a while ago. I can't help but feel sorry for the kids. Born part vampire-part werewolf-part bird, talk about identity issues, but they learned to cope, like we all did.

Angel was a little devil like always. Although she was now just as old as me, we still laughed and goofed off and stuff. She read minds like there was no tomorrow, and she and Edward often held conversations in their minds.

And then there was me. Something happened when I was being turned into a vampire, and I was now different then the others. I was a vampire, but I needed blood, even more than the Cullens. I drank blood from Angel every other day, and after that I wasn't really hungry. I had fangs, yes, fangs, and they were freakin sharp. I had control over fire, and hated the light. I couldn't go out in the sunlight, so we all had to go to school during the night, which was actually very fortunate because San Antonio was a very sunny place.

We didn't know what had happened to me, but whatever it was we were coping.

"C'mon big brother, let's go get ready!" Angel said, popping up behind me.

Great, another horrifying day in another high school, some place called Johnson High. Whoopie!

**Yay! that's it for now! REVIEW! How was it? do you like it? TELL ME PLEASE!**

**Ember :)**


	2. Moroi? Dhampir? Strigoi?

**A/N Ok, short update. i have the next chapter typed up...i just need a review...**

**This chapter is dedicated to xoxDANGEROUSxox because she was my first and only review last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Kara's POV**

Another day safe. We had been running from St. Vlad's Academy for three years now. Presciliana was holding up, but I didn't know how long we could last. Just last night she woke up from another terrible nightmare. I can't even remember the last time she slept peacefully through the night.

"Kara?" Presciliana's voice sounded behind me, bringing me out of my revere.

"What's up?" I asked, turning around to look at her. She was very pale, and looked hungry. "Why didn't you tell me you were thirsty? Come here." I pulled the collar of my shirt down and almost exulted at the look in her eyes.

Moroi venom is very powerful, and the endorphins it releases gives the feeder an amazing high…it's very easy to become addicted to it. I had been feeding Presciliana for three years, every other day, and had been protecting her for much longer than that.

You see, I'm a dhampir, and Presciliana is Moroi, actually, she's a princess. dhampirs do not have fangs or anything like that; they are simply better evolved humans who are trained to protect Moroi at all cost. Think of us as half-human half-vampire.

Moroi are like super vampires. They have fangs and drink blood, but are very frail and rare, for lack of a better word, and require the help of dhampirs like me. Presciliana works with earth magic, and, while she seems kick ass, she is very fragile.

I had been learning how to protect her against Strigori when we escaped from St. Vlad's Hell. Strigori are Moroi, dhampirs, or even humans who have sucked all the blood from a human, killing them. When people are turned into Strigori they are the walking dead. They are very dangerous and hard to kill. I had never killed one, but I knew that they were very fast, faster than trained Dhampirs, and the best way to kill them is with a silver stake through their heart, but beheading will also work.

When Presciliana finished feeding we got ready to go to school. Since Presciliana could not go into the sunlight we went to high school at night. We were both seventeen, but went to school as 16 year olds. Tonight we had to go to the first day of high school at Johnson High School, a new school that was the first in this area in San Antonio to offer night classes.

"Ready to go?" I asked Presciliana with a smile, slightly druggy due to the bite.

"Yeah," Presciliana laughed, "let's go."

And we were off to high school hell.

**Review please!**


	3. Do we have to?

**A/N ok, so i accidentally posted the wrong chapter for chapter three...so read this one, and i'll post chapter for right now 2 because i feel bad...i'm so sorry!**

**Gazzy POV**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXX!" I whined at her for what had to be the fourth time that hour.

"Gazzy! For the thirtieth time, yes, you must go to school! It's because of you we're going at night…..trust me, you're going to have a great year!"

"So you say." I mumbled under my breath.

We pulled up to the giant school. I was surprised they considered it a high school, because it looked large enough to be a college.

Today was orientation, so we would get our schedules and then go around to our classes…..FUN! Not.

As we walked into the building a girl to the right of the main atrium caught my eye. She was standing next to a small girl that looked like she would burst into tears at any moment. The first girl had jet black hair, and a mighty fine body. The smaller one had red hair and a small figure.

I was immediately intrigued by the taller girl, and as she looked over at me I saw her eyes widen. She whispered something into the ear of the smaller girl and she too looked up. It seemed I was worth looking at, but I had a feeling there was something more to their gazes.

"C'mon, Gazzy! We have to go to Mr. Valderma's class for our schedules." Angel said as she tugged on my sleeves.

As Angel, Iggy, Max, Wendy, Fang and I walked along the corridors I was amazed by how much larger Johnson was than I originally thought. Once we found our class and sat down, I took in the other kids in the room.

As my gaze traveled to the door, the two girls from before walked in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel look at them, and from her face I could tell she was going to sit by them, whether they wanted her to or not.

They sat down behind us, and I turned in my seat.

"Hi, I'm Jaren, who are you?" I asked the girls. I had told everyone I was to go by Jaren in public for the simple fact that I didn't want to call myself Gazzy to other people.

"Hey, I'm Kara." The taller one said.

"Hello, I'm Presciliana." The smaller one smiled at me, and then struck up a conversation with Angel.

"So, what grade are you in?" I asked Kara.

"I'm a sophomore, like Presciliana. You?"

"Sophomore. My family and I just moved down here from the north."

"Oh, really? Priss and I moved from west Texas. We've been here for about three weeks."

"Oh, that's cool." Mr. Valderama started talking to us and forced me to turn around. I promised myself I would talk to Kara after class, but she took off with Presciliana as soon as the bell rang.

**Kara POV**

"What do you think of that boy, Jaren? Could he be Moroi?" Presciliana asked me as we walked to our first class, Algebra II with Mrs. Arechiga.

"I think so. Didn't you see how he looked? And I swear I saw fangs in his mouth. He has to be….but I wonder if he knows it." I said with an inquiring look on my face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he didn't seem to know he was Moroi, only that he had to hide whatever he was from other people. Whatever the case we need to stay close to him. Priss, you need to hang with him as much as possible. Get inside his head, and find out if he is what we think he is."

"Ok, but I don't think it's me he wants to hang out with."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see the look on his face when he was talking to you? Come _on _Kara! You can't be so oblivious! I don't care if you're always watching me! He was so totally _into _you!"

"Priss I don't have time for boys. You know that!"

"Whatever."

I laughed as I took my seat in the classroom. We weren't really doing anything, so I asked to go to the restroom.

As I got the pass and left the room I decided to do a little scouting. There weren't many people in the school because night classes were only offered to 10th through 12th graders, and most of those people went to day school.

I was down on the second floor by the science wing when the lights shut off. I looked around in the pitch black, searching for threats. As a dhampir I could see in the dark better than a human, but I knew that Strigoi could see ten times better than me, and a Moroi could see five times better than me.

I stiffened as a hand gripped my neck from behind and tried to turn, but my captor would not loosen his grip.

"Little Dhampir," whispered the person. I knew who it was immediately though, because only one person I knew said those words to me.

"Isaiah. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Presciliana and I escaped from the school _and _your mansion."

"Why all the malice Kara? Do you not like me?"

Isaiah was a friend of Presciliana's. Being a Moroi, he was like a cousin to her, so when we escaped of course we went to him. But he was so annoying and kept attempting to get me into bed, so I convinced Priss we'd be better on our own.

I had a reputation at St. Vlad's. I fooled around way to much for my own good, but I never had sex. Moroi men loved me for my body, dhampir men loved me for my strength, but it was all a show. None of it was for real.

When I didn't reply he spoke again, closer than before, his lips grazing my ear. "Let's get out of here, little dhampir. I know a great place where we can go together." His lips trailed down the skin of my neck. Again I tried to escape, but he was just too strong for me.

And then it hit me. He shouldn't be stronger than me. As a rule, dhampirs were stronger than Moroi. The only way he would be stronger than me was if "You're a Strigoi now, aren't you?"

He turned me around to face him and I gasped at his glowing red eyes. "Very good, little dhampir." His finger traced my exposed collar bone. "Now, let's go." He smiled, showing off his glistening white fangs and I knew I was dead.

**sorry again!**

**Ember o.O**


	4. Please help me!

**A/K OK! another post! and this one is really long for me, just look at my other stories! now, this is pre-Vampire Academy (bear with me, please). i've had a wondorous idea and intend to see it through, so hopefully you will be able to follow :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to LaLaLovely47, who has started an amazing forum for VA chatter :) PM her for more information!**

**Everyone plz don't get mad at me o.O this is the fourth chapter....i'm so sorry!**

**Presciliana POV**

We were in Algebra II when Kara left. I didn't think much of it at first. She sometimes left to clear her head in the other schools, but when she didn't return I got worried. She never would have been away for that long when she knew there was a chance Strigoi could come and attack me.

"Mrs. A? May I use the restroom?" I asked her, knowing I needed to find Kara.

"Sure. And if you see Kara tell her she needs to return immediately," Mrs. A said to me.

"Yes ma'am."

I took her other pass and left the room, searching the third floor first and then the second floor. I was by the science wing when the lights turned off. When I hear voices I tried to follow them but got lost. When I did find my way, the bell rang and suddenly there were many teens in the hallway.

Angela, the girl I was talking to from homeroom, came out of one of the science classrooms and I rushed up to her.

"Angela! Kara's gone and I don't know where she is!" I was frantic as I gasped out the sentence to her.

"Presciliana, calm down, we can find her. Let me call the rest of my family," she said and pulled out a cell phone. Within the next five minutes she gathered the rest of the family. There were so many of them.

"Presciliana, do you remember me? I'm Jaren, from homeroom?" Said the boy that was flirting with Kara.

"Yes, I remember you. I can't find Kara, I don't know where she could have gone!" I was so frantic and no one seemed to be helping.

"Presciliana, my name is Edward. We are going to find Kara, I promise. Why don't we go outside, maybe she's somewhere on campus," said a boy with golden eyes and very messy bronze hair.

"No, it won't help. You don't get it. Kara would never leave me, ever. So if she's gone that means someone took her. And not just anyone could take her. They would have to be extremely strong. They would have to be stronger than the average human." I didn't know how much I could tell them, but I needed help and they seemed just as good as anyone else to ask.

"Edward, we need to take her out of here. We need to plan, figure this out. We need to get on the same page," said Angela to Edward. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was sure I wasn't meant to hear the conversation.

"Please, I'll go with you, just help me," I said, desperate.

"Edward, this is not a good idea. You don't know who she is," said a blonde girl, more pretty than the others.

"Rosalie, she's fine. She needs our help. Drop it," said Angela. It seemed the debate was revolving around me.

"I'll call Carlisle. We'll see what he thinks and act accordingly," said a girl with crazy blonde hair. She was standing next to a boy with black hair wearing a look of pure boredom.

"Good idea, Max," said the boy.

"Hello? Carlisle? Max. We met a girl, and she needs help. No. Yes. Ok, we'll be there in five minutes," said Max.

"Well?" asked Edward.

"We need to go. Now."

We left out the front door, walking over to a row of amazing cars.

"Presciliana, ride in the Volvo with Edward and Bella. Everyone else, we're leaving in the usual way. Fly as fast as you can, we're going home," ordered Max.

I followed Edward and a brown-haired girl I assumed Bella to a silver car. Getting into the back of the car, I buckled my seatbelt. When Bella and Edward did not do the same I got curious.

"Aren't you going to put your seatbelt on?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

My question was met by two different pitched laughs and a jolt as the car peeled out of the lot.

We flew down the road, past trees and along the road. Edward pulled up in front of a giant house. It wasn't as big as St. Vlad's but it was big nonetheless.

The outside was brick, pink brick, with the window sills and arches white stone. There were so many windows I lost count, the house so open I was amazed. We walked inside and I froze. Above me hung a chandelier, beautiful and sparkling, throwing light all along the grand staircase looming before me.

To my right was the kitchen, and to my left the living room.

The kitchen was huge, larger than any kitchen I had ever seen. An island stood in the center, sporting a stovetop and stainless steel sink. The refrigerator and microwave were stainless steel as well.

The ceiling was so high up in all the rooms of the house I thought I could hear people's voices reverberating through the house.

I followed Edward into the living room and sat on one of the many couches. They were all black leather, and while I did not like leather, I sat down nevertheless, opting for a seat by the crackling fire. The fire blazed in a grand fireplace, made of the same white stone as outside. I was captured in the dancing flame and did not notice everyone entering the room.

I looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Presciliana, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I believe some introductions are way past due," said an impossibly gorgeous man with blonde hair.

Everyone stood up and walked over to their respective pairs. "Presciliana, this is Edward and Bella, but you knew that already. Next to them are Rosalie and Emmett. Then Alice and Jasper, Nudge and Jacob, Iggy and Wendy, Max and Fang, Angel, and Gazzy. This is my wife, Esme," said Carlisle.

Emmett was a big man with black hair and huge muscles. Alice was a small girl with spiky brown hair and Jasper had blonde hair and looked like he was in pain. Nudge was African American with black hair, and Jacob looked like he was Native American. Iggy was a tall boy with blonde hair standing next to a girl with crazy blue hair. Fang must have been the boy standing next to Max at school while she was conversing with Carlisle, and Angel was Angela, Gazzy being Jaren.

"Nice to meet all of you. I am Presciliana," I said, suddenly self-conscious.

"We know. Presciliana, do you have a secret you'd like to share with us?" Asked Alice.

"A secret? Nope, no secrets here," I said with a nervous smile.

"Presciliana, what we are about to show you you must not tell anyone," Max said. I didn't know what was going on, but I nodded my head to show I understood.

Max looked to Carlisle, who nodded his head, then she took off her jacket and pulled off her shirt, turning around and spreading out what seemed to be two wings. They were beautiful, white with tips of black, but they couldn't be real.

"Are those real?" I asked her.

"Yes, they are, as are these," said Fang, as he spread out a pair of beautifully black wings.

"No way. What are you guys?" I asked as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy spread a pair of wings each.

"We are Avian-American hybrids. Presciliana, you're not scared or anything like that?" asked Gazzy.

"No, that's not totally weird," I said.

"Presciliana, that's not our only secret. We are all vampires, with the exception of Jacob, who is a shape shifter. He changes into a wolf," said Jasper.

"Wait, you're all vampires? Really? What elements can you control? Are you Morroi? Or are some of you Dhampire? Who protects who?" I was excited; I had never met another Morroi outside of the school outside of relatives.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy.

"Wait, how can you not know what I'm talking about?" I asked.

"I think we all need to explain what we are, because we are obviously not all on the same page," said Emmett.

"Ok, who wants to start?" asked Esme.

"Well…." Started Alice.

**REVIEW!**

**Ember :)**


	5. What we are

**A/N ok...this is the real chapter five...sorry for the mixup guys.....i confused myself with the way i saved the chapters.**

**Alice POV**

"Presciliana, my family and I, well, some of us, are only vampires. We have been changed by Carlisle. Each one of us was dying when Carlisle found us. He bit us and the venom from his bite spread through our bodies, changing us into vampires. Now, we have super speed, strength, sparkle like diamonds in the sun, are immortal, never sleep, don't eat, and drink only animal blood. I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions," I said, thinking it best to put it as bluntly as I could.

"Oh…ok, so you're a different kind of vampire. Just peachy," said Presciliana. I couldn't read this girl, which was strange, and her future kept changing. I also looked into Kara's future, but it was always gone, because I knew we would be going after her with Jacob's help, so no future in sight to help us.

"What about you guys? What's with the wings?" Presciliana asked Max.

"Well, the flock and I, that's what we call ourselves, were "hatched" in a lab we call The School. They genetically engineered our DNA, making us ninety-eight percent human and two percent avian. We escaped from The School and met up with the Cullen's over there, but when Iggy got attacked, Wendy changed him into a vampire. Then Fang got attacked and Rose had to change him, making him a vampire as well.

"The School, being the loser they are, "programmed" and expiration date into us, so when I turned 21 my expiration date showed up and Fang, fearing for my life, bit me, changing me into a vampire. That's pretty much what happened with Angel and Gazzy as well, but something happened when Gazzy was changed," said Max.

"I'll say," said Gazzy. "When Iggy bit me, I didn't…change right. Now I can't go into the sunlight, because it hurts my eyes, and I can control fire. I have fangs and have to drink blood very often. Max and everyone else in the flock don't have to drink blood, and they can sleep and eat regular human food," said Gazzy. I saw Presciliana's head pop up at Gazzy's description.

"Wait, Gazzy, you sound like me. Ok, I guess it's time for my story. I grew up in a place called 's, a secure school where Moroi and dhampirs can go to be safe from Strigoi. Now, I see the confused looks on your faces, so I'll try my best to explain the different "breeds" of vampires. Dhampirs are half human/half vampires. They have acute senses and can see better in the dark. They are stronger than humans and Morroi and are trained to be Guardians. Guardians protect Moroi, full vampires that hate the sunlight, drink blood, and can control one element very well. Strigoi are Moroi, dhampirs, or humans that have chosen to drink the blood of a human, draining them dry and killing them. Moroi, dhampirs, and humans can also be forced to turn into Strigoi if a Strigoi drinks their blood then force feeds them their own blood. Did that make sense?" asked Presciliana when she was finished.

We all nodded our heads yes. "So Presciliana, can you show us how you control fire?" asked Gazzy.

"Sure," said Presciliana, and she walked over to the fireplace, drawing out a stream of fire, weaving it into a pattern on her clothing, then sending it out to Iggy, making it dance about his head, but not ever letting it touch him.

"That is awesome!" exclaimed Emmett.

Presciliana smiled and sent the fire back into the larger flame. "Carlisle, I don't know exactly who, but I know what took Kara. She was kidnapped by Strigoi."

**Carlisle POV**

"How do you know that?" I asked her. I have never met a more remarkable young lady. She was small, yes, but she was grown in ways I have never seen in one as young as her.

"Kara is a Guardian. She is strong and trained to fight. She is so much stronger than humans and Moroi that the only thing on this planet that would be able to take her from me, her charge, is a Strigoi," said Presciliana.

"Well, if that's the case, how do we kill a Strigoi?" asked Jasper.

"The best way is to stake them, with a special stake infused with the magic of all four elements. Kara had one, but I don't know what happened to it. She gave me one too, and I kept it with my things. It's probably still in the hotel, with my clothes and such," said Presciliana.

"Ok, well, while Alice and Max go to get your things, how else can you kill a Strigoi?" I asked as Max and Alice zoomed out of the house, off to gather Presciliana's things.

"Um, well, they can be killed by burning. If you can light them up, do it. They can also be killed by beheading. Sound fun?" asked Presciliana.

"Well, that doesn't sound so far from what we deal with. Is there anything special about them that we should be concerned with?" asked Iggy.

"Well, most of them have been dead for a long time, so they're the strongest ones, kill them first. And they have super compulsion. Compulsion is when a vampire tells, compels, someone to do something. They can make someone do anything from think they're flying to think they're being burned, and everything in between, meaning they can force you to do something and you have no choice but to do it. Also, Moroi and Strigoi venom is like a drug, it will make you stupid, for lack of a better word, for a little while, so be on guard, and whatever you do, don't let them force feed you blood. Do whatever you can to avoid eye contact, compulsion works best with direct eye contact," said Presciliana, frantic towards the end of her speech.

"I don't think that's something we have to worry about," said Fang, as cocky now as when he first was changed.

"You don't understand. Strigoi are very dangerous, and they can still change you, turn you into Strigoi, even though you are still vampires. That's what makes them so dangerous, they are the world's best predators," said Presciliana, serious.

Bella and Edward chuckled. "That's what you said to me, Edward, that day in the meadow," giggled Bella.

"I remember," said Edward.

"Ok, we're back, and we think we know who took Kara," said Alice.

"Really? Who?" asked Presciliana.

"Does the name Isaiah ring any bells?" asked Max.

"Yes. I know him. He was like my cousin. When Kara and I escaped from St. Vlad's we went and stayed with him. Why?" asked Presciliana.

"Because, he's Strigoi. He's the one who took Kara," said Max. So much for putting it to her gently.

**Thank you for being patient with me!**

**Ember o.O**


	6. What's in Montana?

**A/N ok, kind of a short update...longer than some chapters but shorter than the last one :) I really love this chapter, only because it shows some interaction between Kara and her captor :)**

**Kara POV**

He picked me up and took me out of the school. I heard the bell ring and wondered what Presciliana thought. I wondered if she would be worried about me. I looked up at Isaiah. He had grown since I saw him last. He had a slight beard, the stubble growing in dark, as dark as his hair. He had red eyes now; replacing the icy blue I so loved before.

"What happened to you?" I asked him. It was a simple question, and if he still had some of his old personality in him he would retort with something witty like before.

"What, my looks aren't good enough for you?" he asked me jokingly. I was amazed by the conversation and its casual manner, considering I was a captive of a Strigoi who was kidnapping me from my school and taking me somewhere I did not know.

"Your eyes are different. I miss the icy blue depths of your old eyes," I said, brooding almost.

That made Isaiah chuckle, and he shifted me so my head was cradled against his chest. "You might as well take a nap; it will be a while before we get to where we're going."

"Is that a suggestion?"

"I can make it an order," he said, looking down at me. His eyes bore down into mine, and I found myself losing my grasp on reality. I remember seeing trees, many trees. Then I blacked out.

**Presciliana POV**

Isaiah, a Strigoi? No, that's not possible. He would never do something like that. There's no possible way. "You must be mistaken. Isaiah would never do anything like that. No, it's not him, it can't be," I was frantic. There was no way, no possible way.

"Presciliana, I know how you feel, trust me, but it's the truth. He _is _a Strigoi and he _did _kidnap Kara," Jasper told me. Suddenly a wave of clam overtook me, and I found myself sitting back down on the couch.

"Jasper. You can't just do that!" whisper-yelled Wendy to Jasper.

"No, it's ok. Thank you, Jasper. That's just what I needed," I said, smiling meekly.

"So, if this Isaiah character did take Kara, where would he bring her?" Asked Angel.

"Well, the first place I would guess would be his home, but there's no way he would take her somewhere so obvious. He had to have taken her somewhere with lots of darkness; a place where only some rays of sunlight reach, and they'd have to be very few to none. He doesn't have to breathe, but Kara does, so if he wanted to use her for something he'd have to keep her alive," I said.

"Or change her into Strigoi," said Fang.

I shot him a death glare. "I am not going to consider that. Kara would do everything in her power to stop him from doing that. She knows just as much if not more than I do about Strigoi."

"Well, then let's see. The smartest place to take her would be into the forest. I think there are some caves out north, in central Texas," said Carlisle.

"No, he wouldn't take her somewhere so close. When Kara and I stayed with him he was always talking about the north, Massachusetts in particular," I said.

"Why Massachusetts?" asked Nudge.

"Well, Kara was telling me that the Guardians believe there to be a large group of Strigoi in Massachusetts, along the Mass/Rhode Island border. They believe the Strigoi are forming some kind of army. Usually, Strigoi are soloists; they travel the world by themselves, feeding and growing. But sometimes there have been reports of two or three traveling in a group. More than that, and we have problems.

"Strigoi are hard enough to kill by themselves, but when you get a large group together, fighting as one army, you have a crap load of issues. If that's where Isaiah took Kara, then we're pretty much screwed six ways from Sunday." I was laying down everything I knew; putting all my cards on the table.

"What are you saying, Presciliana?" asked Max.

"I'm saying, if we're going to go up against a group of Strigoi as big as the Guardians said they were, we're going to need help."

"What kind of help. We're not exactly average humans, Presciliana," said Emmett.

"I know, Emmett, but with you guys being different, stronger and such, the Strigoi aren't going to want to kill you. They'll keep you alive long enough to turn you, then there's nothing you'll be able to do. We need help from other Guardians. We're going to have to go scout the border, see how many we're dealing with, then, we'll need to go to Montana," I said, trying to formulate a plan.

"What's in Montana?" asked Esme.

"St. Vlad's, the school where Kara and I escaped from."

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. They really are

**A/N YAY!!!! Long chapter!!!!!! And you get some last names? Curiouse as to which families everyone belongs to? Read and find out!**

**Angel POV**

Two more days lead us to Connecticut. We were planning on waiting another day in the house Carlisle and Esme had bought, then heading up into Massachusetts. Max, Fang and I would scout the skies, flying above the clouds looking for Strigoi. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were going to run the border, on the lookout for Strigoi. They were not to stop, no matter what happened, and were just supposed to scout for Strigoi.

Presciliana had been teaching us everything she knew about Strigoi and Alice was searching for Kara's future, but she couldn't find anything. I listened for her mind, as did Edward, but we couldn't hear anything. I had hopes that once we got closer to Kara Edward and I would be able to pick up on her thoughts and possibly the thoughts of the Strigoi.

Presciliana and Gazzy were practicing magic, and Jasper was trying to figure out the stake. "Jasper, to be effective with the stake you must hit the Strigoi straight in the chest, under the ribcage and through the heart. Gazzy and I can distract the Strigoi the best we can with our fire, but you're going to have to work fast. Be precise in your movements, all of you." Presciliana really knew how to take charge.

_**We can handle this,**_I heard Edward say in his mind. He was exasperated at Presciliana's constant reminders.

_We don't know what we're up against, _I said in mine. Edward's head turned and I glared at him. He of all people should know patience.

_**I have no more patience, Angel, it was spent trying to deal with you,**_he smiled and I playfully glared at him, finding it hard to keep the smile off my face.

_C'mon, let's go for a fly! _I said in my mind, and Edward leaned into Bella, whispering in her ear that he would be back soon; he was just going for a fly with his favorite little birdie.

When we got outside I spread my wings, grabbing onto Edward's arms and taking off. We flew over many trees, and stopped by a river. _How far do you think we flew? _I asked Edward.

_**I'm not sure. It didn't seem too far, but you never know. **_

_Yeah, let me fly up into the sky. I'll see if I can find any road signs or things like that to tell me where we are._

_**Ok, be careful!**_

I smiled at him as I flew into the sky, doing a back flip in the air as I did so. _Since when am I _not _careful? _I asked him with a smile on my face.

I flew around in a wide circle, looking for road signs. When I spotted one, I landed in front of it. "Millville, Massachusetts: 5 miles" it read. Millville, Massachusetts? We had to be near the border. I looked at the sign on the opposite side of the Millville, Massachusetts sign. "Providence, Rhode Island: 20 miles."

I flew back to where Edward was supposed to be, but what I saw had me scared. Edward was singlehandedly fighting what looked to be five vampires. They weren't anything like I had ever seen, and I guessed them to be Strigoi.

_**Angel, thank god you're here. These are Strigoi; we must be by the border.**_

_Yeah, Edward, we're near a town called Millville. We need to get out of here. Can you climb a tree?_

_**Can I climb a tree? Angel, I'm insulted!**_

Edward jumped up from where he was standing and scaled the tree, jumping over to where I hovered. I grabbed onto his arm and flew as fast as my wings would work, which was very fast, back home. I landed and Edward and I ran inside.

"Strigoi. They're at the border. Edward fought off five at once," I said as slow as I could so Presciliana could catch every word I said.

"They're impossible to beat. I thought I could handle them, but they don't quit. I couldn't even take out one. We need help. I fought five, but as we flew back here I could see many more in the forest. I hadn't seen them before, which means they must have just come out," Edward said, talking slower as well.

"How many in the forest?" asked Presciliana.

"Hundreds. I've never seen so many vampires in one place aside from the Volturi," said Edward.

"Great. We need to go to Montana. We need to go to St. Vlad's, and then, if that's not enough, we'll have to go to the queen," said Presciliana.

"Then let's get going," said Carlisle.

We left through the garage, Max and Fang climbing into their black Eclipse, Gazzy, Presciliana and I climbing into Emmett's Jeep. Rose and Emmett hopped onto Edward's Ducati and Edward and Bella climbed into her Ferrari. Alice and Jasper climbed into her yellow Porsche and Carlisle and Esme climbed into his Mercedes. Nudge hopped onto Jacob's Harley and Iggy and Wendy slid into their Vanquish.

We took off driving and were on the highway in five minutes. The drive to Montana took a day and a half thanks to our super special vampire need for speed. Presciliana sat in the back clutching onto the restraints with a look of pure fear plastered onto her face.

When we got to Montana Presciliana gave us directions on how to get to St. Vlad's. We were stopped at the front gate and Presciliana got out.

"Princess! I didn't realize you were here! What business do you have here? I thought you left years ago," said one of the guardians guarding the front gate.

"Guardian Diante! Please, let us in! These are my friends, they're vampires, good ones, but different than us. Please! Kara was kidnapped by Isaiah, he's Strigoi now, and he took her to Massachusetts! There's a large group of Strigoi in the forest up there, and they seem to be communicating! There's HUNREDS!" Presciliana screamed at the Guardian, and he opened the gates.

"Go see Kirova," said the Guardian.

"Kirova? Who's she?" asked Presciliana.

"She's the new headmistress. Eden was replaced two years ago. Kirova will know what to do," said the other Guardian.

"Ok, c'mon guys! We need to go!" shouted Presciliana, waving her hand and gesturing towards a large building on the grounds.

Presciliana ran forward and we followed her as she made her way through the many kids on the campus. One boy tried to stop her, but she apologized and kept running.

**Presciliana POV **

"Presciliana, is that you?" It was Dimirti, one of the Novice Guardians that had a crush on me when I was still at the school.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri, but I really need to go," I said with a smile and pushed past him.

Weaving my way through the students in the Quad I ran to the headmistress' room. I burst through the doors, followed by my new friends.

"I need to talk to Kirova immediately!" I said to the secretary. "It is an emergency."

"Through that door," she said, pointing to a door on my right.

"Thanks." I said, and rushed through the new door.

"Hello?" asked a woman in her late twenties. She looked rather mean, and I was glad Kara and I left before she came to the school. "How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Presciliana Ivashkov. My Guardian, Kara, was kidnapped by Isaiah Ozera, he was turned into a Strigoi. When my friends and I went to save her, we found hundreds of Strigoi in the forests around the Massachusetts/Rhode Island border. You need to gather Guardians now. We think the Strigoi are planning an attack."

**Dum Dum DUM!!!!!! What'll happen next? only time (and reviews) will tell...**

**Ember o.O**


	8. And i thought Max was evil

**A/N Ok, here's the next chapter....enjoy!!**

**Kara POV**

I woke up in a cave surrounded by Strigoi. Acting on instinct, I scooted farther away from them, backing into the cave wall. Ten heads swirled to face me and I cowered into the stone, but they just kept on talking and doing their business. Only one of them bothered to come over to me, and it was my least favorite Strigoi at that moment.

"Isaiah, why have you brought me here? And while we're talking about that, where _is _here?" I asked him.

"I cannot tell you that, little dhampir, you should know that. But while you're awake, I'm offering to you something not many people are offered. The leaders want you to become a Strigoi. They have been watching you and noticed how strong and powerful you are. They want you to join us," said Isaiah.

"No freaking way. I don't want to become Strigoi. I want to stay a dhampir and protect Presciliana from the likes of you!" I yelled at him, bluffing my way through confidence I did not possess.

"Now, now, little dhampir, no need to get angry." Isaiah leaned into my neck and opened him mouth, placing his fangs on the skin of my neck. I let out an involuntary gasp as I felt the pressure of his teeth on my neck. Isaiah picked his head up and looked at me. "Little dhampir! You've been bitten before! And you liked it…" a mischievous smile played on his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Hey, Lucas, Moira, get a load of her! She's been bitten before and liked it!" Isaiah shouted over to two other Strigoi. They walked over a jeered at me.

"Wow. Looks like we have a blood whore in the cave. What do you think we should do, Lucas?" asked the woman named Moira.

"I say we have some fun with her. Maybe let some of the older Strigoi have their way with her," said Lucas.

"Wait, stop. Lucas, Moira…Ozera? Are you Ozera?" I asked them. Their names sparked a memory in my mind.

"Yeah, we're Ozera. Why?" asked Moira.

"I'm Kara…Kara Ozera…I'm your niece."

**Gazzy POV**

"Presciliana Ivashkov. I never thought I would meet you. After you and Kara took off Eden was dismissed and the Queen put me here." Kirova said.

"That's lovely, headmistress Kirova, but this is an emergency. The Strigoi are planning something. Why else would they be in such a large coven?" Presciliana was getting angry with Kirova, and I showed. I saw fire starting to form in her hands and reacted immediately. I pulled the fire from Presciliana's hands and squashed it in my palm, preventing the fire from growing.

"Headmistress, this is a crisis, and I think you should help," I said, stepping forward.

"And who might you be? You certainly are Moroi, but I've never met you," Kirova said, addressing me directly.

"My name is, well, my name isn't exactly a real name, but I go by Jaren in school, Jaren Ride. I just recently discovered myself to be Moroi, thanks to Presciliana, and she has been teaching me how to use the magic I have. The Strigoi _are_ out there, and we need to act as soon as possible," I said.

"And you have seen these large numbers of Strigoi personally?" Kirova asked me.

"I have," said Angel. "Edward and I were along the Massachusetts/Rhode Island border, outside a town called Millville. There were hundreds in the forest."

"I see, well, if this is the case, then we are going to need to gather more Guardians. If it's a war they want, it's a war we're going to give them. Presciliana, go to the nurse station, the cafeteria, anywhere. When you find a Guardian tell them _buria_. _GO!" _Kirova said to Presciliana, and then she was off.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" asked Angel.

"Yes, very bad. If the Strigoi are together in a group that big there's only one target I can think of. They'd go to Pennsylvania, to the Queen. If that is the case, then we need to move Queen Tatiana immediately," said Kirova.

"Um, if the Strigoi are planning on attacking the Queen, don't you think they'd have people around her place watching her?" asked Emmett.

"Well, yes, that does make sense," said Kirova.

"So if they're watching, don't you think it would be a bad idea to move the Queen? They might freak out and scatter, in which case you'd have a crap load of issues," said Fang. He'd become more helpful and thoughtful when he was changed.

"Yes, you're right. So…what do you think we should do?" asked Kirova. She looked like she had no idea what she should do.

"I think you should gather many Guardians and fire-using Moroi and attack the group of Strigoi," said Carlisle.

Kirova looked like she'd been slapped. "_Moroi_? You expect us to put Moroi in danger?"

"Yes. Fire-users know how to handle themselves. And they want to fight, at least Presciliana wants to. She's the one that's been training me; we've been practicing offensive magic. It's useful, it could work," I said, laying down the law as I saw it.

"Well, then we need to start assembling the Moroi." Kirova picked up her telephone and paged her secretary. "Hello, yes, Amelia, I need you to get someone to gather all the fire-specialized Moroi in the two top grades. Yes. Bring them to the gym, they need to be clued-in with everything that's about to go down. Tell the other Guardians to meet in the gym. Tell them we have some special visitors that know more of a growing treat than we do. Yes. Twenty minutes." She hung up the phone. "Ok, I'm assembling every able-bodied Guardian and fire-using Moroi in the gym. You need to get there and explain who you are and what's happening to everybody. Got it? Good. Amelia will show you how to get to the gym. You have twenty minutes." And with that she rushed us out the door, slamming it behind us.

And I thought Max was evil.

**Review!**

**Ember o.O**


	9. You belong to me now

**A/N YAY! another favorite chapter of mine! Please review!**

**Kara POV**

I didn't know if they still remembered me, and I didn't know what good that would do, but I hoped to establish some form of contact with these very irrational people.

"Kara Ozera eh? You're Jessica's girl then. Always knew she'd fall in love with her Guardian. Damn bitch can't even keep her child in check. Just because you're my sister's daughter doesn't mean we're going to treat you any nicer. If anything we should throw you to the newborn Strigoi and let them have their way with you," said Moira.

"Now now Moira. Let us not let your enmity towards your sister cloud our judgment. Unless we want to end up thrown to the Guardians we must respect the wishes of the leaders. Kara is to be kept alive until she decided to join us willingly, or until we are told otherwise," said Isaiah.

"Whatever. Come on, Lucas, we need to go talk to Annabelle, she said she had something to show us," said Moira, and she and Lucas left.

"You really must watch your tongue around here. Things like that will get you killed," said Isaiah. "Now where were we?"

He leaned down to my neck again and I pressed my ear to my shoulder, blocking his access to my neck. Growling, he grabbed my head in his hand and pressed it against the wall, exposing my entire neck to him. He leaned down and parted his lips, plunging his vampire teeth into my neck.

I gasped at the sharp prick, then sighed at the feeling of the Strigoi endorphins spreading through my body. Isaiah leaned back, wiping at his mouth where my blood slowly dripped off.

"How does it feel, little dhampir? How does it feel for a Strigoi to feed off you? Different? Better, I imagine." He smiled and reached out his hand, caressing my cheek.

I didn't answer. The force of his endorphins made me stupid. They had ten times the effect Presciliana's bites had on me, and I wasn't sure if I enjoyed the feeling.

"Come now, little dhampir, was my bite too much for you to handle?" Isaiah was having fun with this-more fun than I would have hoped.

I looked around the cave and noticed everyone had left. I looked at Isaiah questioningly.

"They left for scouting duties. I'm assigned to watch you, but have told no one to come in. They realize you are my prisoner, and that you wouldn't be here had I not brought you, and for that they have allowed me to take you."

"Take me…as in-" I asked, still druggy.

"Yes, as in take your innocence. Your virginity belongs to me."

Worried, I tried to get up and run, but with Isaiah Strigoi and me drugged still from his bite, he easily stepped in front of me, blocking my escape.

He pressed me against the wall, looking into my eyes directly. "Kara, you will not refuse me. You will not run away. You will want me to do everything I am about to do." I suddenly felt myself wanting him to touch me, to kiss me, to hold me.

I found my body pressing into his and my hands weaving their way around his neck and down his back. His lips attached to mine and it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world. We continued kissing as he pulled my clothes from my body.

**Edward POV**

_Do you have any idea what you're going to say to them? What we're going to say to them? _Angel said in her mind.

_**No freaking clue. How about you? **_I asked Angel in my mind.

_Um, well, I guess we'll have to start by telling them what we are. That would be best, to get all that out of the way. Once they're over the initial shock it should be easy to tell them about the Strigoi and everything else. _

_**Sounds like a plan, boss. **_I smiled at Angel and walked over to Alice.

"Alice, have you gotten _anything at all _from Kara? Anything about her future?" I asked her.

"No, nothing. I'm trying Edward, I really am. I'm trying my—"she cut off as a vision hit her.

_The Strigoi were still in the border. We were sneaking up to them. Fighting, Isaiah escaped, as did some other Strigoi. The guardians followed some of them, but we had greater problems than a few escaped Strigoi. We found Kara, but she was in bad shape. She had been bitten many times, but she didn't seem to be Strigoi._

"Edward," Alice started to say.

"I know. I saw it. We need to act quickly," I replied.

_**Angel-**_

_I know Edward. I'm going over to Presciliana right now. I'll take care of her, you just worry about what you are going to say to a gym full of people._

_**Right, that. Ok, thanks Angel.**_

Now, what was I going to do about that gym situation?

**Review!**

**Ember o.O**


	10. when?

**Ok, not a very long chapter guys..if anyone is actually reading this story anyways...but oh well..enjoy**

**E****dward POV**

"Hello. My name is Edward, and I am a vampire. Although I am not Moroi, I am very special. My family and I-"I cut off to a chuckle behind me.

"Edward, tell me you really aren't going to say that to a gym full of vampires you don't know," said Jacob, laughing at me.

"Yeah, I guess not. But what _am_ I going to say?" I asked him.

"Well, you could start with your name, of course, and then you could introduce everyone else. Presciliana will probably help you, so…you shouldn't have any problem convincing everyone that you are what you say you are."

"That's a good idea…why didn't I think of that?"

"Because, you're not me." I laughed and punched his arm.

"Very funny. I have to go, gotta go talk to Presciliana." I ran off to find Angel.

_We're by the gym doors_, Angel said in her mind.

_**Got it**_, I said, and ran over to where they were.

"Edward, I need to talk to everyone. They will only believe me, they have been trained not to trust outsiders," said Presciliana.

"Ok, well we need to get in there and make them see we're not here to hurt them," Angel said, and ushered us through the double doors.

My family stood waiting, and one by one we entered the gym. Heads automatically whirled in our direction and soon every eye was on us, the gym so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Presciliana marched right up to the center of everyone and began speaking. "Hello everyone. I am Presciliana Ivashkov. I am well aware that I abandoned this school with my Guardian Kara Ozera, but we had our reasons, and now, I'm back to ask your help. Kara was kidnapped from the high school we were attending by Isaiah Dashkov. He took her to Massachusetts where we followed him. Two of my new friends, Edward and Angel, flew along the border and found hundreds of Strigoi in the forests along the Massachusetts/Rhode Island border. We have reason to believe the Strigoi are planning an attack on the Queen."

"You say "flew". Who are these people?" asked one of the Guardians positioned around the outer ring of students.

"I think they can show you better than I can tell you. Max?" Presciliana turned to us and addressed Max. She proceeded to shed her jacket and spread her wings. Fang did the same and together they took off into the air.

Max used her super speed to fly all about Fang, like some twisted game of tag. When Fang finally tagged her, he went invisible, making it impossible for Max to tag him. Angel flew up to join the fun, as did Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy took Wendy in his arms and they too took off into the air.

I took hold of Bella's hand and walked to the center of the group of people. "Hello," I began. "My name is Edward, and this is Bella. We are vampires, but are different vampires from you. We have super speed and strength, drink only animal blood, and sparkle in the sunlight. We are immortal, also, but we are not evil. The members of the "flock" as you can see have wings and are infused with avian DNA, but they, too, are vampires. Presciliana came to us seeking help. When I flew to the border, I saw with my own eyes the hundreds of Strigoi; I even fought five, but could not manage to merely hurt one. They are incredibly strong, even for us, and we need your help. Presciliana and Gazzy," he touched down next to me at this point, "have been training to use fire magic. When Gazzy was changed into a vampire, he became Moroi by some strange happening. He specializes in fire and together he and Presciliana have worked to better their fire magic."

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but we don't use our magic to fight," a small girl close to where I stood.

"We are aware of that, but this is the situation and it's calling for help. If you use your fire magic you can distract the Strigoi long enough for Guardians and us vampires to get rid of them. This could work, it really could," said Gazzy, stepping up and taking charge.

"Guardians and Moroi, we are asking you to please, help us. This is a great challenge, and we need all the help we can get. In early centuries Moroi fought right alongside their Guardians. What has happened to our race? What do we want to be? Cowards? Or fighters? I'm asking you now, when you are old and graying, do you want to look back on your life and be able to say you fought alongside your peers and Guardians? Or do you want to remember yourself as a coward? I'm asking you, do you want to do something about the injustice and get revenge on the Strigoi that have hunted us to near extinction?" Presciliana shouted, her pep talk getting everyone railed up.

Choruses of "We should fight" and "Let's stop the Strigoi together with the Guardians" and slowly and every mind was made up. We were going to fight some monsters. Now, the only question was when.

**Review? Please?**

**Ember o.O**


	11. off to kill some Strigoi

**A/K Ok...sorry i've been gone for a week...i got grounded...but i'm back now....i think this is the second to last chapter....sorry :(**

**Kara POV**

I woke up in immense pain. It was like the vial feelings flowed through my veins, filling every pore with an aching to rival those of Novices. My eyes still shut, I tried to pinpoint the exact area on my body where the pain focused. While there were many places where I could feel pain and soreness, the area that ached the most was between my legs…and I realized suddenly what Isaiah had done to me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, ready to kill Isaiah with my bare hands, but I was stopped when my world swirled and I fell back down, suddenly very dizzy.

"You shouldn't try to move very much, you lost a lot of blood last night," said Isaiah's voice from next to me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, afraid for him to confirm my worst fears.

"Nothing you didn't ask me to. But we had lots of fun…I especially love the part when I was inside of you and you lent me your neck, and then you sighed in ecstasy when I bit you." Yep, definitely my worst nightmare. Damn it all, why the hell did I have to get kidnapped by a freaking sadistic Strigoi?!

"Fuck you, Isaiah," I spat out in his direction.

"You already did," he replied, enjoying my shear and utter pain.

**Iggy POV**

After the meeting, everyone immediately started training and getting ready for what was to come. Gazzy and Presciliana lead a group of fire wielding Moroi away from the gym to teach them how to use their magic offensively.

The Guardians left in the gym started teaching us how to fight and kill Strigoi. We trained well into the night, which was nothing to us, but was taking some toll on the Guardians, and I could see them still trying to be strong, but feeling very tired.

When they eventually went off to sleep we stayed in the gym practicing.

**Alice POV**

"This feels almost exactly like when Victoria came for Bella. Us practicing and sharing tips on how to best destroy our enemy. OOOH! Can we do the same thing we did then?! I want to be the Strigoi first! Jasper, I'm going to attack you now!" I said as fast as I could, too excited for my own good. The Guardians had already left, so I could be somewhat free to freak out.

"Sure," Jasper said, followed by choruses of "yeah"s and "sure"s.

Jasper stood ready in the center of the gym we were using and I got ready to attack. Running as fast as I could, I dodged from one side of Jasper to the other, never stopping but to find an opening. Jasper dodged my blows and countered, attempting to drive the fake stake we had been given to practice with through my heart.

He finally managed to get me on the ground underneath him, but I fought against his hold, trying to get on top. He touched my chest where my heart would be, rendering me "dead".

"HAHA, you got me!" I exclaimed, beaming up at Jasper, and he placed a kiss on my lips before helping me up.

"Ok, who's next?" I asked.

"OOOH! I want to go! Um….Edward, I want you to be the Strigoi," said Angel.

She and Edward squared off, Angel with the training stake and Edward crouched and ready to go. They moved, Edward attacking and Angel countering, all the while trying to "plunge" the training stake "through" Edward's heart. Eventually Angel one against Edward, tagging him with the stake.

"Hey, Alice, if this is a game, how do we win if we're Strigoi?" Asked Jacob.

"You win if you can wrap your lips around the person's neck, as if you're going to bite them or tear their head from their shoulders. Got it?" I replied.

"Yeah. Hey Nudge, you ready?" Jacob asked Nudge. She smiled at him evilly and gripped her practice stake even harder. Jacob "pounced" on her and she rolled him off of her, landing on top of him on the ground.

They grappled for a while longer, but Jacob managed to subdue her, pinning her to the ground with her back to him, and his teeth and lips wrapped around her neck. He bit her slightly, teasing her, and then picked her up with a smile and a "Beat you!"

We continued practicing in this manner for hours, training and getting used to using the stakes. The Guardians had assured us they would be our best chance against the Strigoi. When Kirova came back for us, she told us everyone was ready to go.

**Presciliana POV**

We left the school in vans, their windows tinted for us Moroi. We were headed off to save Kara and stop the massive band of Strigoi. I still wasn't sure why they were together, but whatever the reason it couldn't be good.

We traveled for two days, our band of vans only ever stopping for pit stops and to rotate drivers. There were twenty vans, each holding four Guardians and three fire using Moroi…all in all I thought our chances were pretty good, as long as we fought hard.

When we got to Connecticut we stopped to practice and rest. The plan was to go to the Mass border the next day and take out as many Strigoi as we could, then the Guardians would go after those Strigoi that fled.

**Edward POV**

"Alright, let's leave. Everyone have their assigned Moroi and stake?" asked Guardian Alberta.

"Yes," we answered her back, and I took Bella's hand and like that we were off to kill some Strigoi.

**Review :)**

**Ember o.O**


	12. Forever

**A/N ok...last chapter :( sort of a lemon....idk....but nothing over T. I you have any ideas as to how i could make a sequel to this story, PM me or review!**

**Gazzy POV**

We hurried through the forest and soon were surrounded by Strigoi. The fire users and I lit up all of the Strigoi, and it didn't take long for the Guardians to stake them. I hi-fived Presciliana and we continued through the forest, igniting Strigoi and staking them.

When we reached the entrance to a cave system I didn't hesitate to go inside. Edward, Angel, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie followed me inside and we were met by twenty Strigoi. I lit up as many as I could and the rest fought hard to stake the Strigoi, but there were too many, we needed help.

"Gazzy, go get Kara. She's somewhere in this cave," Angel shouted at me and I lit up her Strigoi before heading farther into the cave.

Meeting Strigoi, I didn't hesitate to make them explode in flames and stake them, getting closer and closer to Kara. When I got to the very end of the cave I saw one last Strigoi and Kara. She was cowering against the back wall while the Strigoi stood above her, ready to bite her neck.

He eyes widened as she saw me and the Strigoi turned around. Seeing the stake in my hand the Strigoi hissed and flew past me, out of the cave, not wanting to oppose me.

I ran to Kara and held her to me. She cried into my chest and clung to me. I pulled back slightly to check her over and saw the many bite marks on her neck, arms and legs. Even though she had only been here around a week she had more bite marks than I could have imagined.

"Shh, its ok, Kara. You're safe now. I won't let anything else happen to you. Did they hurt you?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and looked up at me with huge eyes. Her tears still spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks and I wiped them away carefully. "What did they do to you?" I asked her.

"He…that Strigoi...he…raped me," she whispered. I was shocked, so much so that I could barely speak. Picking her up I cradled her to my chest and ran her out of the cave, incinerating every Strigoi in my path.

I ran through the forest, and every Strigoi in my path turned to dust.

When I got back to the vans I saw Carlisle and took Kara to him. "She's been hurt, bitten, and I want you to take care of her. I need to go help with the Strigoi," I turned to leave but Carlisle caught my arm.

"They're mostly gone. Some of the Guardians are off to catch the ones that escaped, but the Moroi are resting in the vans. It's all over," he said, trying to calm me down.

"Jaren, don't leave me," Kara whispered.

I smoothed down her hair and looked down at her. "I won't," I whispered.

We got back to the school two days after killing most of the Strigoi. I carried Kara to the nurse and she stayed there for a few days. I never left her side, just as I promised, and soon she was back to normal. Isaiah, the Strigoi that had kidnapped her, the one that ran away from me, had not gotten Kara pregnant, thank Carlisle, and so she had nothing to worry about.

The Guardians eventually came back and there was a huge ceremony held. Everyone that helped kill the Strigoi was given a mark on the back of their necks, as was a Guardian tradition according to Kara, and it apparently meant we killed many Strigoi. My whole family got one too, and we were considered honorary Guardians for helping everyone out. They even gave Kara her promise mark for protecting Presciliana so well.

I was in a cabin on the outer part of the campus grounds, surrounded by the forest, with Kara. We lay in the bed together, just enjoying each other's presence. "Kara, do you and Presciliana want to come live with us? We could be together and could all protect each other," I said to her. I had already explained everything to her, including my real name and what I was, and she didn't care, but she still liked calling me Jaren.

"Oh, Jaren, that would be wonderful…but I don't know how Presciliana will react," she said looking up at me.

"Well, she thinks it's a great idea," I said smiling.

"You already asked her?!" exclaimed Kara, playfully angry.

"Well….." I said.

She smiled and reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back and rolled her over so I was on top, my hands on her hips. She reached behind my neck and pulled me farther down onto her. I kissed along her cheek and on her neck. My fangs brushed across the skin and she gasped.

Startled, I pulled back to look at her. "Do you want me to?" I asked her, referring to biting her.

"Yes," she whispered. I leaned back to her neck and kissed her, my grip on her hips tightening. My teeth bit into her neck and she moaned in pleasure as I sucked blood from her. Her blood was unlike anything I had ever tasted and when I pulled back I couldn't help but kiss her lips.

As my tongue danced around hers she moaned again. Loving my control over her, my fingers traced patterns on her hip before I grabbed her knee and pulled her leg onto my hip.

She pushed my shirt up and over my head and gazed at my chest. We continued kissing as more and more clothing came off....leading us to where we both wanted to go most.

When it was all over I collapsed next to Kara, holding her to my chest. We were both gasping for breath, but by the look on her face she was pleased beyond her wildest imagination.

"Jaren, I want to move in with you. I want to be with you, forever," she said.

"As I do you. If you want to live forever with me, Angel can change you into a vampire. We can be with each other forever," I told her.

"Forever," she agreed.

**Ok...that's it....*tears***

**REVIEW!**

**Ember :)**


End file.
